1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method and apparatus for drying pieces of wood and, more particularly, to the spacing means that are placed between the horizontal layers of wood to permit the flow of air around the wood to be dried.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, in the prior art, the spacing means used to separate horizontal layers of wood veneer or construction lumber are 3/4 inch square sticks of pine wood. The drying of the veneer or construction lumber will require both the drying of that veneer or lumber and the wood sticks which separate the horizontal layers of veneer or lumber. Normally, in drying the veneer, it takes three and one-half days to dry the veneer. In the first day, any of the veneer not in contact with the wood sticks is dry. The remaining two and one-half days are consumed in drying the veneer lumber between the adjacent sticks on alternate horizontal layers and the sticks need to have their moisture removed therefrom so that the veneer in contact therewith will dry.
There has been some use of solid plastic sticks but without a noticeable improvement in drying times.
By using the channel-shaped, non-moisture absorbing material of the invention herein, it is possible to lower the drying of veneer to one and one-half days.